Going to Universal Studios
by Smokescreen2814
Summary: Rancis and Vanellope go to Universal studios for a date. Vanilla butter story. No flames
1. Chapter 1 Walk of fame

**Hey Smokescreen2814 is back baby with another Vanilla butter story, they became a couple in Disneyland kinect, now our favourite couple will be going to Universal studios kinect. I don't own any characters in this fanfic or Universal studios! i made the game up So i own the game name. Enjoy!**

Rancis and Vanellope are in game central station the arcade is closed for the weekend so this gives Rancis and Vanellope a good day to go to Universal studios. They enter the train which looks like a Hollywood cart and tram. "Well we became a couple in Disneyland. I wonder how our date at Universal studios resort is gonna do for us?" Vanellope asked.

"We'll find out." Rancis answered. "This will be different no thrid wheels or second hands like in Disneyland."

They exit the tram and see the Universal globe and Rancis and Vanellope are amazed. "This place is amazing, I can't believe a lot of great movies we're made by these people." Said Vanellope. They're walking down the red carpet to the entrance. "I feel like a movie star."

"Yeah me too. So um what ride do you wanna go on first?" Rancis asked.

Vanellope grabs a map and looks at it. "Hey Fudgehead, is there any secret levels?" Vanellope asked.

"Yes, more than Disney." Rancis answered. "This is a combination of the resort of Orlando and Hollywood theme park."

"Hmm, let's go the Spider man ride." Vanellope suggested.

"With great power, comes great responsibility." Rancis replied to Vanellope's suggestion.

Rancis and Vanellope walk to the Spider Man ride. "Hey who said that?" Vanellope asked.

"Uncle Ben say that to Peter Parker before he got shot." Rancis answered.

"Man I got to watch the movies." Said Vanellope.

**So what do you think? What will happen to them on the Spider man ride? Please Review and Stay frosty.**


	2. Chapter 2 Spider man

Rancis and Vanellope enter the Daily Bugle walk past the cubicles and enter the editor in chief's office. "Ah just in time, there's trouble in the city of New York City and I want you five to get a good story and help this city!" Said Jonah J Jameson.

"Uh there's two of us." Said Vanellope. Rancis and Vanellope turn to their left and see Snowanna, Crumbelina, and Sideswipe.

"Hey guys." Crumbelina greeted Rancis and Vanellope.

"You four will ride in the scoop, don't worry it has an auto pilot. Now get out there and get me a good story!" Said Jonah J Jameson.

Rancis, Vanellope, Snowanna, Crumbelina, and Sideswipe enter the scoop, put the special glasses on, and get the info on the villains. "Okay I know Doc oct, Electro, and Hobgolin but I don't know Hydro man or Scream." Said Sideswipe

The scoop enters a alley and see the spider signal. "That's the Spider signal which means Spider man is near." Jonah J Jameson replied over the radio.

Spider man swings in and lands on the front of the scoop. "What are you doing here? This could be the biggest fight of my life and yours." Said Spider man he shoots a web at a near by object. "Nice shades." Swings away.

"Sweet mother of monkey milk we met Spider man!" Vanellope cheered out and shakes Rancis.

"Yeah but we have a job to do." Said Rancis.

The scoop enters a warehouse and here voices. "Guys do you hear that?" Rancis whispery asked.

"With this anti gravity gun, I will defeat Spider man and rule the city." Said Doctor Octopus lifting a piece of the Statue of Liberty up with the anti gravity gun.

"Don't you mean we." Said Hobgolin.

"Hey what's going on?!" Jonah J Jameson shouted over the radio.

"What was that?!" Electro yelled out.

"Let's get out of here!" Sideswipe whispery shouted.

The scoop drives away and runs into a generator room and see Electro with a giant plug. "Intruders! You think you're ever getting out of here. (Laughs) You're in for a real "Shock." Said Electro he shocks the scoop. The scoop gets away from Electro and runs into Scream. Scream tries to attack but Doctor Octopus grabs her.

"Out of my way their mine!" Doctor Octopus shouted and points the anti-gravity gun at the gang.

"Oh snap!" Snowanna replied in fear. The scoop gets away from doctor Octocpus and enters a pipe into the sewers.

"How does my hair look?"Snowanna asked. When Rancis, Vanellope, Crumbelina, and Sideswipe are shocked to see Snowanna's hair looking horrible.

"Looking good." Said Crumbelina smiling nervousily.

Spider man swings in and says. "Looks like you're not being careful, just go back to Bugle and uh oh." Hydro man is in a liquid Titan form and attacks Spider man, Spider man dodges the attacks. "Incoming!"

Hydro man punches a pipe the scoop sends the scoop to a brick wall. "Time to burn!" Said Doctor Octopus taking out the flamethrower in his robotic octopus arm. The scoop backs out of the way and the Hobgolin shows up on his glider.

"Trick or treat, smell my feet, time to blow you off the street!" Hobgolin yelled out and throw a grenade at the gang.

"Look out!" Spider man cried out and

Spider man swings and grabs the grenade with his web and throws it in the air. "Oh no you don't!" Spider man yelled out.

Spider man lands on the side of a cinema. "That was close." Said Spider man. Doctor Octopus fire the anti-gravity at the sign and the sigh goes up in the air. "Hey Doc! Your aim is worst as your hair cut!"

"No matter I'll test it out on your friends." Said Doctor Octopus pointing the anti-gravity at Rancis, Vanellope, Crumbelina, Snowanna, and Sideswipe. "Have a nice trip!" He zaps them sending them going up.

"Uh guys, I'm afraid of heights." Said Vanellope scared.

"I prefer the ground over air!" Sideswipe cried out.

"Hey wait up! You're insured for this!" Spider man cried out and shoots a web at the scoop. "Hang on! I'm webbing you down from here!"

Spider man gets tackle by Hobgolin's glider, but Spider man grabs a antenna to grab on and the scoop hits Hobgoblin off his glider. But Hydro man and Electro show up. "You punks short circuited our plans long enough!" Electro shouted.

"Ha!" Said Crumbelina who thinks electro's pun is funny.

"You're taking a dive." Said Hydro man.

"Guess again sewer goo!" Spider man yelled out.

"Spider man!" Electro screamed and fire electrity at Spider man but aims at Hydro man blowing him up.

"Damn he's good." Said Sideswipe.

"Happy landing!" Doctor Octopus shouted and turns the anti gravity to normal and the scoop falls down and they're all screaming.

Spider man shoots a web to grab the scoop. "Vanellope you can open your eyes now." Rancis reported.

Vanellope opens her eyes and sees all the villains webbed. "Well I guess that "wraps" things up. You guys did a great job, just don't quit your day job. Say cheese!" Said Spider man taking a picture of the gang.

Rancis, Vanellope, Crumbelina, Snowanna and Sideswipe exit the ride Sideswipe is in the gift shop looking for some Spider man comics to buy, Snowanna is in the bathroom. Rancis and Vanellope walk away because Snowanna will freak out when she sees her hair looking like the bride of Frankenstein. "I think Crumbs will be fine. So where to next Fudgehead?" Vanellope asked.

"Let see I would have to pick Fear factor live." Rancis suggested.

"Let see that sounds cool." Said Vanellope and they walk to Fear factor love.

Back at the gift shop Sideswipe comes out with 10 Marvel comic books. "Man this is the first amusement park that sells comics." Said Sideswipe impressed.

Sideswipe and Crumbelina hear Snowanna scream and Sideswipe runs away. "Ah creme." Said Crumbelina in disappointment.

**You think Crumbelina will be okay? Can't wait to see what will happen to Fear factor live? Find out in the next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3 Fear factor live

Rancis and Vanellope are backstage with Taffyta, Gloyd, Dipper and Mabel waiting to go on Fear factor live. "Can't believe they made a show based on a game show." Said Vanellope.

"I just wanna say may the best Justice Ranger win." Said Mabel.

"Yeah right." Said Taffyta.

Dipper, Vanellope and Mabel come out and introduced and grab the handlebars and they're hanging. "I can do this all day. You two may wanna drop out." Said Vanellope.

"Yeah right!" Mabel yelled out. "You may have spent your times in the candy cane forest

Mabel and Dipper lose their grip and lose the challenge. "Vanellope is our winner!" The host shouted.

Taffyta's head is in a transparent box while wearing protective equipment (swimming goggles for eye protection and a mask which covers the nose and mouth). Gloyd spins the wheel with cockroaches, snakes and scorpions. "Please let it be scorpions." Vanellope whispered and the wheel lands on scorpions. "Sweet!" Vanellope whispered.

"Oh fudge." Said Taffyta in fear from the scorpions on her face. Vanellope is snickering after see the scorpions crawling on Taffyta.

After that Rancis and Taffyta are swing by cable and throwing bean bags into buckets being held by Gloyd and Vanellope. Rancis throws the last bean bag in the bucket. "Our winners are Rancis and Gloyd!" Said the host.

Vanellope has to drink a drink made from meat, seafood, sour milk and insects. "Enjoy glitch." Said Taffyta smiling evily.

Vanellope gulps and chugs the whole thing and when's done she almost pukes. "I like your gummy worm, sour chocolate milk and caramel drink better than this." Said Vanellope disgusted by the drink.

"Glad to hear that." Said Taffyta.

Rancis and Gloyd are climbing a building collecting four flags and get to a car while water is pouring on them. Rancis grabs the last three flags and the horn goes off. " the host said.

Rancis, Vanellope, Gloyd and Taffyta come out of Fear Factor live. "Ugh my stomach." Said Vanellope in pain from the drink and pukes in the bushes. "I'm ok."

"See you two later." Said Gloyd as he and Taffyta leave.

"Let's try one a secret level." Rancis suggested.

"Sure, that sounds better and since this game just got plugged in no one but us know about the secret levels." Said Vanellope.

As the two walk to a secret level Rancis asked. "What's in that drink you drinked?"

"Meat, seafood, sour milk and insects, luckily I packed some mints." Said Vanellope showing Rancis a pack of mints.

"Good thinking." Said Rancis.

**Alright in this story the secret levels will be rides that got shut down. Which ride they'll go on next?**

**Also I have a new story coming soon when the arcade has a paintball game and it's every man for themselves, alliances will be formed and broken. Who will be victorious?**

**Please review and stay frosty!**


	4. Chapter 4 Jaws

Rancis and Vanellope are looking for the secret entrance for jaws since it's a secret level. "I found it." Vanellope whispers.

"Good job Nellie." Said Rancis. Rancis and Vanellope enter the jaws ride on a boat and the boat takes off.

"Our first secret level Fudgehead." Said Vanellope leaning her head on Rancis' shoulder.

"You should thank Raf, he found the secret levels on his laptop." Said Rancis.

"That kid is a tech wiz." Said Vanellope.

Rancis and Vanellope are about to kiss but something hits the boat. "What was that?" Rancis asked.

"I don't know?" Vanellope asked.

Rancis and Vanellope look out in the water and see a dorsal fin coming out of the water. "Sweet mother of monkey milk it's jaws!" Vanellope replied in fear.

"What do we do?" Rancis asked. "Hey a grenade launcher." He picks up a grenade launcher.

Vanellope grabs the wheel and steers the boat into a boathouse. Inside the shack was dark and smelled bad." What's that smell?" Vanellope asked.

"Smells like good meat or bad cheese." Said Rancis.

Vanellope points a flashlight and found that it's rotting shark meat on a table. "Found it none of the above." Said Vanellope. She runs back to the wheel and turns to start the engine and they exit the boathouse.

Jaws appears and attacks the boat near a fueling dock. Rancis grabs a grenade launcher and fires at Jaws but he missed and makes a fire. "Uh oh." Said Rancis. Vanellope steers away from the fire and into a generator. Jaws bites on the barber wire and let's go. Vanellope steers into open water.

"Look out!" Vanellope reported. Jaws is heading straight to the couple.

Rancis sees that he has one shot left. "One shot is all I need." Said Rancis he tries to line his shot to kill the shark and once he lines the shot. "Smile you son of a bitch!" Rancis yelled out and shoots the grenade in the shark's mouth and explodes.

"My hero." Said Vanellope. She and Rancis make out for ten seconds.

Rancis and Vanellope exit the Jaws ride. "You know this was the first ride we went on without any thrid wheels." Rancis said.

"Whoa, well it was nice having some alone time." Said Vanellope. "So where to next?"

"I was thinking this 3-D ride." Rancis suggested.

"Shrek?" Vanellope asked.

"No it's-" Rancis was cut off by Vanellope when she knows the answer.

"Oh no! Not the Terminator ride! Rancis you know after the T-1000 attack and T4 adventure I got scared of Terminators." Said Vanellope scared.

"Just stay close to me." Said Rancis.

"Alright fine, but I'm picking the ride next." Said Vanellope.

"Whatever you say Nellie." Said Rancis and walk off to T2 3-D.


	5. Chapter 5 T2

Rancis is trying to let Vanellope go of a pole so they can go to T2 3-D. "Come on Nellie it will be fun." Said Rancis.

"No way Fudgehead!" Vanellope yelled out.

Crumplezone and Ransack walk up to the couple. "Hey guys what's up?" Ransack asked.

"Rancis is trying put me on the Terminator ride." Vanellope answered.

"Rancis, what the H man? You know Vanellope is afraid of Terminators." Crumplezone replied.

"Just the real ones Crumple." Said Vanellope.

"Look I wanted her to go on the ride to help her get over her fear." Rancis admitted.

"That's sweet Rancis but go with these two." Vanellope suggested.

"Alright than." Said Rancis.

"I'll stay with Vanellope." Said Crumplezone. Rancis and Ransack walk to the ride while Crumplezone and Vanellope stood there.

"So what are you gonna do?" Vanellope asked.

Crumplezone just punched Vanellope in the face. "This." Crumplezone answered and put sunglasses on Vanellope so no one can see her eyes closed, picks her up and runs to T2.

"Hey guys she changed her mind." Said Crumplezone.

"Why isn't Vanellope moving?" Rancis asked.

Crumplezone and Ransack hesitated for a minute. Then Vanellope wakes up and finds herself inside the auditorium of T2 and jumps off Crumplezone's hand. "Ok what the H is wrong with you two?" Vanellope asked angrily.

"I wanna be cool like like the Terminator." Ransack answered.

"And to show our friends that we're cooler than Terminators." Crumplezone added.

"So you punched my girlfriend just to prove you're better and cooler than Terminators?" Rancis asked.

A T-70 shows up and start shooting. The four keeps their heads down. "Why didn't I say no." Vanellope said in fear.

"If that Terminator doesn't kill us, I'm you two myself!" Rancis shouted.

The T-70 stops shooting at the four. "Ah crap, look make it quick." Said Ransack.

A T-1000 shows up in helicopter pilot form and aims at Vanellope. "Why do they always want to kill me?" Said Vanellope scared.

Someone shoots the T-1000 down. They look at the shooter and see The Terminator. "Come with us if you want to live!" The Terminator reported.

"You two transform." John Conner commanded Crumplezone and Ransack.

Crumplezone and Ransack transform to vehicle mode and Rancis and Vanellope hop on Ransack. "One of the reasons why we're better than the Terminators." Said Ransack.

The Terminator, Crumplezone and Ransack drive through the time portal and reached the future, 2029 LA. "Where are we?" John Conner asked.

"The future." The Terminator answered.

"Looks like a dump!" Ransack replied.

The T-1000 come out of the time portal and turns his hands into crowbars. "Drive!" Vanellope cried out.

The Terminator, Crumplezone and Ransack drive away from the T-1000 but the T-1000 chases them. "How is this faster than us?!" Crumplezone asked.

"I can't use my Cyber key power when there's passengers aboard." Ransack said referring to Rancis and Vanellope riding on him.

The Terminator shoots at the T-1000's head. "Problem solved Nellie." Said Rancis comforting Vanellope.

A aerial HK shoots at the gang but they escaped just in time. "Hehehehehehehe, sucker!" Said Crumplezone and Ransack. They stop Crumplezone and Ransack transforms into robot mode and they all walk through the ruined parking lot building.

The aerial HK releases Aerostats to find the team. "Get down!" The Terminator shouted and shoots the Aerostats, but hits the thrid like a baseball in a baseball game. "Home run." Crumplezone and Ransack whispered.

The last Aerostat is looking for the team and The Terminator grabs it. "Stop whining!" Said The Terminator hitting the Aerostat to wall. "You okay?"

"We're fine." Said John Conner.

The Terminator hears something. "Get down!" He cried out.

Everybody takes cover when a T-800 breaks down the wall looking for John Connor and the others. "Hey buckethead!" The Terminator yelled out and throws the damaged Aerostat at the T-800 blowing him up then he grabbed the skull.

"Friend of yours?" Vanellope asked.

"College roommate." The Terminator answered looking at the T-800's head. "Alright we need to get those sachet charges into Skynet." He grabs the T-800's gun.

The team enters Skynet and look at the core. "Whoa we need to destroy the core?" Rancis asked.

"Yes we then you 5 must use the time portal to get back to the present." The Terminator answered.

Just then a large quaity of the same liquid that the T-1000 is made off shows up and forms a spider. Crumplezone and Ransack scream at the sight of it. "What is that thing?!" Ransack asked in fear.

"A T-1000000 it's protects the core." The Terminator answered.

Crumplezone and Ransack take out their guns and shoot at the T-1000000, but it's not working. "That's not gonna work." Said Vanellope.

Vanellope grabs Ransack's gun and shoots at the liquid nitrogen tanks freezing the T-1000000 and shoots the T-1000000 shattering it.

The Terminator grabs the Sachet charges. "Go now!" He shouted.

John Conner, Rancis, Vanellope, Crumplezone and Ransack run to the portal and enter the time portal. "Thanks bro." Said Ransack.

"I'll be back." Said the Terminator.

T-1000000 reforms itself. "hasta la vista, baby." Said The Terminator jumping to the core. The sachet charges blow killing The Terminator and the T-1000000 in the progress.

Outside of the ride the four people come out. "Vanellope you faced your fear and you did it." Said Rancis.

"(Gasps) Sweet mother of monkey milk I did!" Vanellope cheered.

"You got to admit we're cooler the The Terminator and better than terminators." Said Ransack.

"Let see you punches my girlfriend, but yeah you're better than terminators but you're not as cool as The Terminator." Said Rancis.

Just than a silver liquid goes up to Vanellope, Vanellope screams and runs away. "Vanellope wait!" Rancis cried out and chases after her.

The silver liquid forms reveals to be Bender. "I'm here baby." Bender greeted Crumplezone and Ransack. "What?"

Crumplezone and Ransack are mad at Bender. "Prepare to be terminated!" Ransack replied pound his fist into his hand.

"Cheese it!" Said Bender and runs away while Crumplezone and Ransack chase him.

Meanwhile Rancis and Vanellope are sitting on a bench while Rancis is comforting Vanellope. "It's ok Nellie, you got nothing to worry about about we're far away from the T-1000." Said Rancis. "Now it's your turn to pick the ride."

"Hm let's go on a secret level." Vanellope suggested.

"King Kong or the Jimmu Neutron ride?" Rancis asked.

"King Kong." Vanellope answered and she and Rancis walk to King Kong.


	6. Chapter 6 Kongfrontation

Rancis and Vanellope are walking through a Pennsylvania Station. "Man this place looks like game central station." Said Vanellope.

"Yeah but without Swizz's graffiti." Said Rancis.

Rancis and Vanellope enter the Roosevelt island tramway and take their seats. "Just the two of us." Said Vanellope. "You wanna make out?"

Rancis and Vanellope make out for 5 seconds until a big black and orange robot and Asian man show up. "Aw this makes me wanna puke!" Said Predaking.

"Predaking and Chuck!" Rancis and Vanellope yelled

"Relax Vanilla-pee and buttercup we're not gonn hurt you, we're off duty." Said Predaking.

"Yeah, you two have nothing to worry about it." Said Chuck. He and Predaking take their seats and the tram takes off and along the way they see the path that King Kong has made.

"I make more damage than that giant ape." Said Predaking and the two villains laugh at the joke.

"I wonder if he's related to Donkey Kong?" Chuck asked and they both laugh.

A few more jokes later that I couldn't even write they're annoying Rancis and Vanellope. "I can't take another lame joke." Said Vanellope.

"Why couldn't it be Muscle man or Zoidberg?" Rancis asked.

The tram has reached the Queensboro bridge. "This ride better be over soon." Said Vanellope.

Just then King Kong shows up and protects the tram from the chopper. After that there's a second attack and King Kong saved the tram from falling and the tram escaped and reached the station. Rancis, Vanellope, Predaking and Chuck exit the tram.

"Alright see you guys later." Said Vanellope.

"I don't think so Princess and Fudgehead." Said Predaking taking his blade and Chuck takes put his gun.

"I though you guys were off duty?" Said Rancis.

"Just for this ride." Said Chuck. "Any last words?"

"Uh yeah. You got any bananas?" Said Vanellope.

"What?" Predaking and Chuck look at each other in confusion and King Kong grabs them and throws in the east river.

"Thanks King Kong." Said Vanellope giving him a thumbs up and she and Rancis walk away. King Kong gives them a thumbs up.

Rancis and Vanellope are far away from the King Kong secret level. "Wanna go on the Mummy ride?" Vanellope suggested.

"I don't know can't we go on something else." Said Rancis.

"What are you scared of mummies?" Vanellope asked smirking at her boyfriend.

"Maybe." Said Rancis.

"Oh come Butterfingers you saved me from Arkham city how bad can the mummy ride be." Said Vanellope.


	7. Chapter 7 Revenge of the mummy

**Starting right now no more thrid wheels! For now on for the rest of the story it's just Rancis and Vanellope.**

Rancis and Vanellope are in front of revenge of the mummy ride. "Come on Butterfingers the ride's not that scary." Said Vanellope.

"I don't know let's try a different ride." Rancis suggested.

"Oh my creator you're afraid aren't cha?" Vanellope asked while smirking.

"I'm not afraid of the ride." Rancis responded.

"Then you're afraid of mummies then." Said Vanellope raising her eyebrow.

"No I'm not." Rancis replied.

"Then prove it if you scream on that ride you owe me a foot rub. But if you can make it through the ride without screaming I let you pick the movie when we go to the movies." Said Vanellope.

"Any movie?" Rancis asked.

Vanellope nods for yes and they enter the ride.

Rancis and Vanellope are now in the tomb with flashlights in their hands. Are you insane?! Get out of here! The curse is real; this whole place is a trap! He is after your souls! Look for the medjai symbol. It's your only hope!" Said Reggie.

Imhotep then comes out of a sarcophagus, shouts, "Silence!", sucks out Reggie's soul, and tells riders, "With your souls, I shall rule for all eternity!" Said Imhotep and laughs evily.

Rancis and Vanellope run into a room with lots of treasure left and right. "Sweet mother of monkey milk that's alot of treasure!" Vanellope reported.

Vanellope was about to grab the treasure but Rancis stops her. "I wouldn't grab that if I were you." Said Rancis.

Then Imhotep from the sand of a tomb mural. "Serve me and savor riches beyond measure, or refuse and savor a more bitter treasure." Said Imhotep.

"I rather not man." Said Rancis rubbing the back of his head.

Then Soldier mummies appear in front of the treasure and they walk closer to the couple. Rancis and Vanellope run out of the treasure room and later on they reached a dead end. "Aw man a dead end." Said Vanellope.

Then a lot of scarab beetles come out of the wall, Rancis and Vanellope back up and fall down into another room and Imhotep appears above the couple. "Not even the Medjai can save you now. There is no escape...Your end shall be my beginning...Behold your fate..." Said Imhotep.

Then Rancis and Vanellope run away. "Your souls are mine!" Imhotep stated. Then Rancia and Vanellope have reached a room with a female ride attendant is seen.

"Oh thank goodness the ride's over." Said Rancis with a sigh of relief. Then Imhotep sucks out her soul, breaks the glass and sets the celing on fire and Rancis screams at the top of his lungs.

"Prepare to forfeit your souls! Death is only the beginning!" Imhotep shouted. Rancis and Vanellope slide down and the Medjai symbol appears. "NOOOO!"

Rancis and Vanellope exit the ride. "Ha I win, you owe me a foot rub!" Vanellope stated.

"I wasn't scared I had allergies." Said Rancis.

"Are you allergic to being a chicken?" Vanellope asked and laughs.

"Are you done?" Rancis asked.

"Yeah, come on let's get some lunch do you want pizza, hot dog or chicken!" Said Vanellope and laughs.

"Still not funny." Said Rancis while walking.

At Cafe 4 Rancis and Vanellope ordered meatball subs. "I can't believe you screamed on the mummy ride, even those you saved me from Arkham city." Said Vanellope.

"Please don't Nellie." Said Rancis taking a bite of his meatball sub.

"Ok I'll stop, I had my fun. Tell you what you pick the ride I don't care." Said Vanellope.

Rancis thinks about it.

**What ride should they go on next you decide just review, and for now on through out the story no more thrid wheels. So please review and stay frosty.**


	8. Chapter 8

Rancis and Vanellope are wearing the men in black suits carrying the S4 alienators. "This suit is way better than my princess dress." Said Vanellope.

"Yeah but I look good in this suit." Said Rancis admiring himself in the suit.

"Yeah, come let's start shooting." Said Vanellope pointing her alienator at some tin cans.

"It's as easy as it looks, just " Rancis get cut off by Vanellope shooting at the tin cans without one mistake. "How did you?" Rancis asked.

"Calhoun taught me how to use a gun." Said Vanellope.

"Good to know." Said Rancis.

Agent Zed shows up on the monitor. "Agent R and V we have a problem a prison ship has landed in the middle of New York, I want you two to stop the invasion." Said Agent Zed.

"Yes sir!" R and V replied.

Rancis and Vanellope enter the MIB car and drive to the crashed ship. Once they reached the crashed ship aliens are coming out of the ship. "Let's shoot some aliens." Said Vanellope and start shooting at the aliens.

Rancis joins in and shoots a bunch of aliens like Rambo. "Welcome to Earth!" Said Rancis.

After they killed the aliens they went back in the car and drove away. "Hey you did good Butterfingers." Said Vanellope.

"Thanks I played some Halo, Modern Warfare, Blacks Ops 1 and 2." Said Rancis.

"That's cool, I'm basically the only girl in Sugar Rush who plays video games." Said Vanellope.

"That's true, maybe I'll bring some of my games over and we can game away." Said Rancis.

Agent J appears on a TV screen. "Agent R and V get their game faces on! There's a really big bug is in your area." Said Agent J and disappears.

"Time for a bug hunt." Said Rancis.

They turn around a corner and see a giant cockroach. "Sweet mother of monkey milk!" Vanellope exclaimed after seeing Edgar bug.

"Let's kill this guy!" Said Rancis and starts shooting at Edgar bug even Vanellope started shooting but he was immune to their weak guns.

"It's not working!" Vanellope cried out.

"I know that!" Said Rancis.

"Agent R and V remember when I told you not to press the red button, well press it!" Said Agent Zed.

Rancis presses the red button and activates the Subatomic Thermonuclear Disruptor and kills Edgar Bug. Rancis and Vanellope return to MIB and get neuralized, and exit the ride into the gift shop. "That was a good ride." Said Rancis.

"Yeah it was." Said Vanellope.

Rancis buys two neutralizers and sunglasses and gives one of each to Vanellope. "For you." Said Rancis.

"Thank you." Said Vanellope and then Muscle man shows up.

"Hey losers I want a rematch from last time!" Said Muscle man.

Rancis and Vanellope put their sunglasses on and neutralized Muscle man. "You were go on the Dudley do right ride shirtless." Said Vanellope.

"Plus you owe me five bucks." Rancis added.

"Ok, here you go." Said Muscle man and hands Rancis five bucks and took his shirt. "Later grandmas! WWWWWWWWHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Muscle man runs away.

"Glad we got rid of him." Said Rancis.

"Yeah, wanna go on minion mayhem." Said Vanellope.

"I say Jurassic Park." Said Rancis.

"What?!" Rancis and Vanellope shouted.

"Rock, paper, scissors for what ride we should go on?" Said Vanellope.

"You're on!" Said Rancis.

**Jurassic Park or Despicable me minion mayhem you decide!**


End file.
